Lilith/Ilayuminite
|organization = TBA. |health = 4 |health# = 150 |stamina = 5 |stamina# = 170 |attack = 4 |attack# = 28 |defense = 4 |defense# = 28 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 28 |evasion = 5 |evasion# = 35 |effects = |bio = Ishtar Lilith, the first wife of Adam and the mother of all demons, is a high rank demoness. Yet, the infamous mistress of the night is not as wicked as she looks. From stories about her eating babies to assaulting husbands, she was blamed for naught, simply the patsy for many priests around Europe. For in truth, Lilith has joined the alliance alongside Eve, proving her true allegiance and goals - For all races to move forward, and be merry. |gender = Female |metal = No. }} |name1b = Kiss of the Night |stamina1b = 5% |target1b = One Enemy |hits1b = 3 |hitcrit1b = 84% / 42% |cooldown1b = 1 Round |type1b = Ranged Magic |effects1b = (Love) (Hate) |name1c = Petite Morte |stamina1c = 10% |target1c = All |hits1c = n/a |hitcrit1c = 100% |cooldown1c = 2 Rounds |type1c = Magic Buff Debuff |effects1c = (Love) (Hate) |name1d = Sweet Nothings |stamina1d = 5% |target1d = One Ally |hits1d = n/a |hitcrit1d = 100% |cooldown1d = 1 Round |type1d = Buff Debuff Heal |effects1d = (Love) (Hate) |name2 = Bittersweet Past |stamina2 = 9% |target2 = One Enemy |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = 100% |type2 = Magic Debuff |Text2 = "Kilililit!" |effects2 = |name3 = Laila, Lilit |stamina3 = 21% |target3 = Self |cooldown3 = 3 Rounds |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = 100% |type3 = Magic Buff |effects3 = (1 Round) |name4 = Ahava He Kesem |stamina4 = 42% |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = 100% |type4 = Magic Buff |effects4 = }} Attack of Hell Hath No Fury: (60%)}} Evaluation for Damage/Health restoration of Abilities: *'Kiss of the Night - '''13% of average health as damage. *'Sweet Nothings - 13% of average health as healing. *'''Hell Hath No Fury - '''34% of average health as damage. '''Dialogue: Possible Team-Up Bonuses: *'Alias-Less: '''Heroes who go by their first names and last name.' ' * '''Arcane Arts: '''Heroes who use magic. * '''Anti-Hero:' Heroes who are violent vigilantes. * Familiar: 'Heroes that summon creatures to attack. (Yeled Heres) * '''Godlike: '''Heroes who are mythological gods (or demigods). * '''Mind Games: '''Heroes with psychic abilities. *'Promiscuous: 'Aphrodite/Amora/Lorelei/Lilith. *'Never Forgotten: 'Lucifer and Lilith. *'Eternal Youth: 'Amora and Lilith. *'Two Streams Colliding: 'Lilith and Eve. '''References: ' *'''Mother Monster - One of Lady Gaga’s titles. *'Born This Way' - Song of Lady Gaga. *'Can’t Let Go '-''' Song by Mariah Carey. *'Hate You, Love You '- “hate u love u” by Olivia O’Brien. *'All Your Luvin’ '- “Give Me All Your Luvin” by Madonna. *'''Best of Both Worlds - Song by Hannah Montana. *"Kililililit!" - 'Eat, Lilith!', in Aramaic. *“'Laila, Lilit'” - Night, Lilith, in Hebrew. She’s actually called Lilit in Hebrew. *“'Ahava He Kesem'” - Love is magic, in Hebrew. *“'Yeled Heres'” - Destroyer Child/Child of Destruction, in Hebrew Notes: *Lilith, at least this version of her, was never really 'evil'. She only refused to be submissive to Adam, and later got ashamed by society. When she received her punishments for leaving Adam, she then became the mother of all demons. *Her powers can be empowered by the duality of love and hate. *'Love effects' = Can be applied if you've damaged Lilith's enemies in the past. Hate effects = Can be applied if you've damaged Lilith's allies in the past. *I picture Eve and Lilith as confused enemies at the start, growing up to true friends and maybe... a little more. :> *Can't Let Go grants Remnant. *Healing for 0 (as a result of Misdirected Gifts) will still remove Withering Touch. *Best of Both Worlds drains max health and stamina. *'Lilith’s themes:' Removed/Forgotten effects, love & hate, feminism, seduction. *Hell Hath No Fury lasts for 1 round, unlike the Succubi from MAA. *Lilith’s model should look like the MAA Domina, but without the tail and looking a bit more like a human. *Any feedback is welcome :) The next 'hero' - Lilith is trying to recruit, from a little bit of help from some greek goddesses. Yet, the goddess is Norse... or German? Who is this petty deity!? Category:Female Category:90 CP Category:Demons Category:Heroes Category:Mythological Category:Infiltrators Category:Infiltrator